factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuthbert Simpson
Cuthbert Simpson was a Time Lord pursuing the Doctor. He took on the role of butler and general servant to George and Elizabeth Wallace in Banquo Manor. Biography Finding the Doctor Using quantum extrapolation, the Time Lords predicted where the Doctor would next visit. There were several hundred possibilities, Simpson was sent to Banquo Manor in 1898. He served there for 100 years before the Doctor's arrival. At Banquo Manor Simpson's had his own quarters; they were located under the stairs. He resented visitors from coming in. The room was well organised with everything in neat piles. When Richard Harries arrived to perform his experiments at the manor, all the staff apart from Simpson and the maid, Beryl Green, were dismissed. Simpson implanted Harries' rats with nano-cams, using them to keep tabs on the residents. Simpson was present at Harries experiment. Harries was killed when his headset overloaded; Simpson helped retrieve the body when it fell into the fiery wreckage of the machine. He was interviewed by Inspector Ian Stratford and his colleague, Sergeant Baker; they were treating the death as murder. Simpson informed Ian that he had seen Dr. Friedlander (the Doctor) and his associate, Fitz Kreiner, near Harries' lab in the conservatory, shortly before his death. When Friedlander went for a walk, Simpson attacked him and believed that he had killed him. Simpson and Beryl found the body of Harries' returned to its former place in the master bedroom. It was believed to have been stolen. Simpson left Beryl to recover from the shock while he went to tell Stratford. On their return, Beryl was found dead. Simpson fetched the manor's shotgun for Stratford after the murder of George and Elizabeth. He used it to shoot Harries' re-animated. Harries then knocked him through a banister, breaking his leg. Friedlander joined them, unaware who had attacked him. Stratford and Hopkinson carried him as they ran. The residents barricaded themselves into the room. Friedlander deduced that when Catherine fell unconscious during the experiment connection was made with Harries. He was acting as her subconscious dictated. She halted him by thinking hard. Simpson was unable to move greatly due to his leg injury. Catherine left with Harries. She was controlling him all along, having the residents killed. Harries returned and tore Simpson's eyes out. He then escaped with the rest through the window. However, the others had climbed down; Simpson's injuries meant that he fell and was gravely injured. Despite his blindness he was still able to see via the rats. He then seemingly died of his injuries. Gaining the code However, he had not died; it took him 70 years to recover from his injuries. He visited Susan Seymour, who gave him the randomiser seed code for the Doctor's TARDIS. He transmitted this to Gallifrey. (EDA: The Banquo Legacy) Personality Most thought Simpson to be constantly smug. John Hopkinson considered his voice to have a constant condescending tone. He faithfully served George, attending to his problems and helping him out. Although he maintained a normal tone of voice, Simpson was upset at the death of Beryl. Even near death he refused to give the Doctor the inhibitor. (DW: The Banquo Legacy) Category:Individual Time Lords